


Upside down kiss

by Chireusette



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, olicity - Freeform, upside down kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chireusette/pseuds/Chireusette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since I saw this adorable kiss on the latest promo, I thought about writing a little fic about it. So here it is. I hope you’ll like it ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upside down kiss

Felicity woke up at 6AM. One of the downsides of leaving the suburbian life behind to be the CEO of Palmer Tech. was having to get up really early. Oliver and the Team had been out chasing the Ghosts and protecting the city until 4 last night. And yet, when he heard Felicity leaving their bed, he still insisted on waking up too to make her breakfast.

“Oliver, you're crazy. You have barely slept! Go back to bed, I can manage by myself.”

To this, he simply shook his head while rubbing his tired eyes.

“I'm okay. Besides, I'm afraid you might die from food poisoning with your poor cooking skills.”

She stared at him frowning, falsely outraged.

“But most importantly,” he came to stand close to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny figure, “I don't sleep as well when you're not next to me anyway.”

His words made her heart flutter. She smiled warmly at him, rested her head on his bare hest (he always slept shirtless and she adored the feeling of the warmth of his body against hers) while he kissed her head. Sometimes, she couldn't believe what a teddy bear he was.

Then they both headed for the kitchen. Felicity switched the coffee maker on while Oliver began cracking the eggs in a bowl to make his famous omelette. After slicing some bread, putting it in the toaster and preparing some fresh fruits, she sat on the counter watching Oliver cook. She loved looking at him in those simple moments because he always looked at peace, even after having barely slept the night before.

Once breakfast was ready, they sat at the bar and started eating. As usual, Oliver asked Felicity about what she had planned for the day before going over his own schedule. It was basically always the same: going over the Ghosts' last attacks and thinking about their next strategy to stop them from terrorizing the city any further with Diggle. It's been a month since they returned to Star City and things with his (former?) bestfriend were still tense, even though he was less reluctant about having Oliver back and letting him work alongside them. After all, Damian Darhk and his crew required all hands on deck.

They finished their meal and Felicity gave Oliver a little “thank you” kiss.

“It was delicious, as always. A perfect start of the day.”

He put the dishes in the washer while she headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Oliver returned to their bedroom and put the TV on, waiting for her to come out to wish her a good day. He laid on his stomach, hugging a pillow, his head at the foot of their bed. He tried to pay attention to what he was watching, but he was unable to keep his eyes open. He fell asleep after only a couple of minutes, relaxed at the sound of the water running and Felicity's adorable rendition of “Summer Nights” (for some reason, she loved singing the soundtrack from Grease in the shower).

After a good half an hour, Felicity came out of the bathroom, dressed in a fabulous black dress, she had straightened her hair and she already had her makeup and glasses on. She opened the door and saw her lover, peacefully asleep. This sight just filled her heart with love. This man was so sweet, so beautiful, and he was hers. In that moment, all she wanted to do was to curl up next to him and forget about work, but she knew that wasn't reasonable. Instead, she approched their bed slowly, kneeled and rested her head next to Oliver's, upside down. She kissed his lips once, briefly, to rouse him gently from his slumber, then brushed the tip of her nose against his. Her touch made him smile, still half dreaming, and he sighed contentedly. Then he brought his lips to hers again, his eyes still closed, and they kissed a second time, more profoundly. For whatever reason, doing it upside down felt even more affectionate and they both felt shivers running down their spines.

When their kiss ended, they stayed in this position for a few seconds, not saying anything, just smiling happily. But Felicity really had to go, so she brought her hand up and ran it softly on Oliver's cheek.

“I gotta go. See you tonight.”

He nodded, took her hand in one of his and kissed her fingers.

“Have a nice day.”

She got up, but before leaving the room, she went to fetch her brown plaid on the chair. She didn't want Oliver to be cold and he was obviously too exhausted to move. She took it and covered him with it. This brought another sleepy smile to his face because since she always wrapped herself in it whenever they were watching a movie, it smelled like her.

Finally, she headed for the door, but not without saying “I love you.”

To this, he always responded “I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> My heart is full of fluffiness!!!!! And I love it!!!! Hope you enjoyed it too ;)


End file.
